


Welcome Home

by Talsi74656



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talsi74656/pseuds/Talsi74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short post-Endgame fixer. - G -</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but if I did I'd feed them and take them for walks twice a day and love them with every piece of my soul. Also - this disclaimer has totally been here the whole time, I don't know what you're talking about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

You said you’d be there, always.  
  
As we pull into port my gaze lingers on your beautiful face for a breath, but I can’t see you love another. My heart burns, furious and broken, so I take my leave, to my safe harbour.  
  
There is work to be done, warrants to be contested, charges to be allayed.  
  
With a deep sigh I try to focus, I take my seat and stare at the Federation logo spinning leisurely on my desktop monitor. I know I need to begin making calls; my hand is poised over the controls.  
  
My eyes are stinging with the tears that I’ve been fighting since my older-self revealed the devastating truth of your new affections. Your budding relationship seems like a nightmare come to bear. If nothing else, I want you to be happy, but I know that being in your life now is impossible. Not here.  
  
I don’t know how long I sit, hands shaking, breath ragged. When the door chimes I almost jump out of my seat and I seem to forget what the sound means. My mouth remembers and answers the call by rote. I barely have the time to dab my eyes clear before the doors hiss open.  
  
You walk in, your dimpled smile breaking my heart anew. I want to tell you to leave, but we are still a team on Voyager and I still need your help with the brass. I still need you.  
  
“You did it,” you say. I swear you are looking into my soul with those beautiful, dark eyes.  
  
“We did it,” I respond. My voice is weak and I can hardly stand to talk.  
  
“Kathryn,” you have seen into me and you know the depth of my devastation.  
  
“Congratulations,” I mutter, half-heartedly.  
  
“There’s nothing to congratulate,” you respond sounding almost confused. You walk around the side of my desk and offer your hand. “Unless you’re congratulating me because we’re home?”  
  
I stare at your hand as though it might burn should I take it. You know my hesitation and you reach down, and draw me to my feet. I can’t resist, I never could – I wish you’d known that.  
  
“What about Seven?” my words are full of bitter resentment, no matter how hard I try to push them back.  
  
“What about her?” you answer. We’re close now, I can taste your breath; feel the heat of your body. I yearn for your touch, though I can’t meet your eyes.  
  
“The Admiral told me everything,” I whisper. I make a move to push past you, but you stop me with a hand on my arm, your touch is gentle and caring.  
  
Now I meet your eyes and I see nothing but love, pure, simple and sweet. Perhaps my older-self lied? I’ve done worse to manipulate others toward my goals.  
  
“There’s nothing between us, she was using a hologram of me for some experiment,” you tell me. Your hand squeezes my arm, a comforting gesture.  
  
My heart seems to tumble into a freefall. “You’re the one that I love, Kathryn,” your words spoken, sotto voce. I close my eyes hoping to veil some of the raw emotions playing across my face, but you know. You’ve always known.  
  
Your hand cups my cheek and I am lost, I feel a tear slip past my lashes before I open my eyes and meet your wondrous gaze. “I love you too,” I whisper leaning toward your touch. My hand, as though with a mind of its own, holds yours and I delight in your scent and your warmth.  
  
You tilt my chin upward and my eyes close again as your lips touch mine. Our kiss is tender, beautiful, everything I imagined of you, and more. I’ve never known a touch like this, everything else pales in comparison. You, who have been my guiding force on this journey, my confidant, my closest friend, my lover in spirit, you have been perfect.  
  
As we pull apart I place my hand over your heart, I’ve done this a thousand times, my own way of telling you how I feel. Your hand rests on the back of my neck and you pull me close, resting your forehead to mine.  
  
As your hand caresses slowly over my back, you whisper, “Welcome home, Kathryn,” and now, we truly are home.


End file.
